one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bart Simpson vs Eddy
Bart Simpson vs Eddy is a What if One Minute Melee by Pure King of Rage. Description The Simpsons vs Ed Edd n Eddy: Two mischif pranksters who get into a lot of trouble duke it out. Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! MELEE!!! One sunny afternoon in the cul-de sac, Eddy was seen carrying a jar full of quarters, on his way to the candy store. "With this cash, me and the boy would be loaded with jawbreakers for weeks" said Eddy as he look at his earnings. Just then a kid on his skateboard, speed past Eddy, causing his to drop his jar full of money into an open manhole. "Hey!" shouted Eddy to the boy. The Kid was none other than Bart Simpson as he skids to a stop, and turns towards Eddy walking towards him with an angry face. "Hi I'm Bart Simpson, who the hell are you?" greeted Bart. "You jerk look what you made me do! You made me drop all my hard earn cash into the sewers!" shouted Eddy. "Yeah sorry about that midget. Well see ya" said Bart as he was about leave on his skateboard. Bart was about to leave, but Eddy firmly grabs his shoulder. "Oh you're not getting off that easily. You're going to pay for making me lose all my money!" shouted Eddy. "Eat my shorts!" replied Bart as he slaps Eddy's hand off of him. "Ok that's it you're going down punk!" shouted Eddy as he put his fists up. PRANKSTER VS SCAMMER! FIGHT! Eddy rushes towards Bart and starts throwing punches at Bart, but Bart ducks the last punch and kicks Eddy in the crotch. "Ow!" shouted Eddy as he then clutches his crotch. Bart then performs a skateboard jump and runs over Eddy's face, leaving tire marks on his face. Eddy gets up and pulls out a pair of furry dice and starts to beat Bart with them. "Try to keep up with me now!" shouted Eddy as he kept hitting Bart in the face. Bart then grabs the furry dice and kicks Eddy in the stomach, he then pulls out a cherry bomb and throws it in Eddy's face, causing him to fall on his back. Bart then skates off as Eddy was getting up. "Hey get back here!" shouted Eddy as he then proceeds to chase after Bart. Bart kept skating as fast as he could from Eddy, when suddenly he heard a noise coming from above him, laughing. Bart looks up and sees Eddy flying on his jetpack. "Taught you could escape me? Well get a load of this!" said Eddy as he proceeds to drop a stink bomb onto Bart. The stink bomb landed onto Bart's head and exploded, forming a mini gas cloud around him. "Ah gross! That reeks dude!" shouted Bart in disgust. "There's more where that caame from!" shouted Eddy as he begins to rain down stink bombs onto Bart. Bart had no way to dodge as trips over stink bomb, and ends crashing into a broken fence, and gets impaled by a large metal spike. Eddy land onto the ground and observes his now dead opponent, he looks to the ground, and sees that Bart's wallet had fallen out of his pocket. Eddy grins happily and opens it up, and sees $45 in cash inside. He then tucks wallet into his pocket and proceeds to fly to the Candy store. K.O! Conclusion This Melee's Winner is Eddy Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Child vs Teenager Battles Category:'Fox vs Cartoon Network' themed One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees